Historia de un beso, o puede que no
by Katescape
Summary: Ron necesitaba ayuda: quería conseguir que Fleur Delacour se fijase en él. Por eso acudió a sus hermanos... y por eso tuvo que tragarse la historia del primer beso de Fred y George.


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama.

* * *

><p><strong>Historia de un beso… o puede que no<strong>

* * *

><p>—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó George, doblándose sobre sí mismo a causa de la risa.<p>

—Si lo llego a saber, no os digo nada… —gruñó Ron.

—Ay, pero Ronnie —Fred estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para que ninguna carcajada derrumbase su semblante falsamente serio—, ¿a quién más le vas a confiar tus dudas más que a tus queridos hermanos?

Ron bufó. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber ido a Fred y a George con la historia, pero realmente, como el gemelo había dicho, tampoco podía contárselo a nadie más, puesto que seguía enfadado con Harry por haber metido su nombre en el Cáliz sin contar con él. Francamente, en momentos como ése, le encantaría que su mejor amigo no fuese El-Niño-Que-Sobrevivió sino, simplemente, un niño. No habría ocurrido ningún percance con el Torneo de los Tres Magos y ahora ellos seguirían igual que siempre. Con alguna peleílla, sí, pero como siempre.

Por supuesto, todavía se hablaba con Hermione, pero aquél era un tema de hombres. Un tema entre hombres. Un tema que había surgido en su cabeza la primera vez que la había visto. Tan delicada, tan etérea… tan veela. Y, entonces, había tomado la resolución de que quería besar a Fleur Delacour. Aunque, claro, contando con que su experiencia se reducía a lo que veía en las películas antiguas de su madre, no veía mucho éxito en su empresa. Y por eso estaba ahí.

—No veo tan raro que no haya besado a nadie. Tengo catorce años —protestó, ceñudo. George chasqueó la lengua.

—A veces, dudo que tengas nuestros genes.

—¿A qué edad os disteis vosotros el primer beso, si puede saberse? —atacó Ron, irguiéndose.

—Hum… —Fred se quedó momentáneamente pensativo, acariciándose la barbilla—. A los doce, ¿no, George? —pero antes de que su gemelo pudiese afirmarlo, asintió enérgicamente y miró a Ron con una media sonrisa burlona—. Sí, a los doce. Durante aquel verano en Gales. Con dos muggles bastante más mayores. ¿Quieres escuchar la historia?

—¿Importa mi opinión? —el pequeño se cruzó de brazos, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

—No, la verdad es que no —admitió Fred, soltando una carcajada y acomodándose mejor en el sillón—. Así que escucha y aprende, Ronnie. No queremos que el buen nombre de los Weasley se pierda con tu inexperiencia.

* * *

><p>Corría el verano de 1990. Dos apuestos pelirrojos idénticos paseaban por los campos de Neath despreocupados de la vida, tras haber conseguido que su retrasado hermano menor —"¡Eh!"— accediese a participar en un Juramento Inquebrantable a su vuelta a la casa de veraneo que los Weasley poseían por la zona. Lo cierto era que por ahí no había mucho que hacer: todo eran colinas, y el pueblo más cercano se encontraba a casi una hora a pie, por lo que decidieron darse a la aventura y explorar en un bosque no muy alejado del radar de su madre.<p>

Llevaban ya un rato caminando cuando un inmenso granero se alzó ante ellos. Los gemelos se miraron alzando una ceja, como en un espejo, y antes de que ninguno abriese la boca, ya sabían qué iban a hacer. Era la ventaja que tenían sobre todos los demás: mientras sus diferentes hermanos empleaban las palabras para expresar sus pensamientos, haciendo que su beata madre siempre les pillase con las manos en la masa, ellos podían elucubrar venganzas y bromas telepáticamente. Quizás por eso habían conseguido burlar a Molly más de una vez y conseguido hacer que pareciese que todo era culpa de Ron. Como aquella vez en la que habían roto por accidente el jarrón preferido de su madre y habían jurado y perjurado que todo había sido obra de su hermano de cuatro años.

—_¡Así que era todo por vuestra culpa!_

—_Venga, Ronnie, no nos vamos a enfadar ahora por hechos pasados, ¿no crees?_

—_¡Me quedé todo el verano sin jugar a quidditch!_

—_En fin, ¿quieres que siga con la historia o no?_

—_No. _

—_De acuerdo, prosigo…_

¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí, el granero. Bueno, cabe destacar que, llegados a este punto, el sol ya estaba en su punto álgido en el cielo y los gemelos empezaban a sudar. Todos sabemos que sudar no es algo muy atractivo, por lo que ya tenían otra excusa más, si es que la necesitaban, para entrar en la construcción de madera.

Los portones eran grandes y pesados. Todavía no les estaba permitido hacer magia fuera del colegio —"Ahora tampoco y la… ¡Joder! Deja de darme collejas"—, por lo que tuvieron que echar mano de sus musculosos brazos hasta que, por fin, con un chasquido, las láminas de madera se abrieron dejando a la vista una extensión de paja y a dos chicas de unos quince años mirándoles asombradas. Estaba claro que el aura que desprendían era cuasi divina. Casi podían adivinar la luz saliendo de sus cabezas y cegando con su belleza a las muggles que tenían delante. No estaban nada mal, por cierto. Un poco estereotipadas, con ese traje tan típico del campo que habían visto en anuncios de un producto muggle llamado "La lechera", pero por lo demás, eran bastante guapas.

La estupefacción estaba reflejada en sus rostros de porcelana. Se mantuvieron la mirada durante tanto tiempo, en silencio, que aquello empezaba a resultar tedioso. Tras cinco minutos mirándose los unos a los otros, se oyó el ruido de una pedorreta.

—¡George! —le recriminó Fred.

—A mí no me mires —contestó el aludido levantando las manos, ligeramente ofendido—. Ha sido esa vaca de ahí.

El gemelo más guapo de los dos —"Sois idénticos, idiota"— se volvió a la res con problemas intestinales, resuelto a echarle la bronca por haber roto su momento de comunicación telepática con las granjeras, cuando una de ellas se acercó a ellos y se quedó a escasos metros. Vaciló con la mano alzada y luego la dejó caer. Respiró hondo.

—Sois… ¿Sois dos dioses? —preguntó en un susurro. Los gemelos se miraron, enarcando una ceja.

—Sí. Yo soy Georgerienus y él es Fredierano. Gusta de que le llamen "ano", a secas. —Fred abrió la boca para protestar, pero la chica le miró con admiración, sonriendo.

—Ano… ¿Puedo llamarte así? —inquirió, posando una de sus delicadas manos en el pecho del gemelo.

—Puedes llamarme como quieras —sonrió con suficiencia mientras George soltaba una carcajada.

—Encantada, yo soy Lucile. Mi hermana se llama Camille.

La aludida dio unos pasos hacia delante, mirando a George con una media sonrisa. El gallardo gemelo cruzó su mirada con la de Fred felicitándose recíprocamente por la conquista de la tarde, al tiempo que Lucile les ofrecía leche y queso que acababan de preparar, y los conducía a dos taburetes bajos de madera labrada. Los Weasley se sentaron sin oponer resistencia, y las chicas tomaron posiciones a sus pies, pasándoles los manjares y la bebida.

—Y decidnos, ¿qué virtudes tenéis, como dioses? —cuestionó Lucile apoyando la barbilla en el muslo de Fred.

—¿Virtudes? —el chico miró de reojo a su hermano y compuso una mueca irónica—. Ah, cariño, no podemos revelarlo o no nos dejarán volver a subir ahí arriba —hizo un gesto con el dedo, señalando el cielo.

—¿Arriba? —Camille se mostró visiblemente interesada, y se incorporó un poco sobre las rodillas de George—. ¿Podríamos ir con vosotros?

—Bueno… —enarcó las cejas haciendo como que se lo pensaba—. Es algo que podríamos considerar, sí. Aunque no podemos llevarnos a cualquiera. Si no, aquello estaría plagado. —Añadió, muy serio.

—Exacto —apoyó Fred—. Tenemos que estar muy seguros de que las personas realmente quieren acompañarnos —las chicas empezaron a protestar—. Lo sé, lo sé. Es un fastidio. Pero las reglas son las reglas.

Las hermanas se miraron un segundo y luego sonrieron, posando sus ojos en los labios de los gemelos. Se incorporaron del todo, a la vez, quedando a escasos centímetros de sus caras y de aquellas sonrisas de suficiencia que ellos habían dibujado.

—Veamos si esto es suficiente —susurró Lucile.

Al segundo siguiente, sus labios chocaron con los de los chicos en una caricia.

* * *

><p>—Así que ahí lo tienes, hermanito. A los doce.<p>

Fred se recostó contra el sofá con los brazos tras el cuello, sonriendo triunfal. Ron se quedó pensativo unos segundos, hasta que los miró con el ceño fruncido, echándose un poco hacia delante y apoyando los brazos en las rodillas.

—Oye, ¿no es ése el argumento de "Noches de verano e ilusión"? ¿La película que nos pone mamá siempre en su cumpleaños? —comentó, picajoso. Fred carraspeó, algo incómodo.

—Puede ser que los hechos no ocurriesen así, precisamente, pero el quid de la historia es el mismo. George —miró a su gemelo en busca de apoyo—, has estado muy callado. ¿Recordar a Camille te ha dado ganas de ordeñar una vaca? —le guiñó un ojo acompañándolo de un codazo no demasiado sutil en las costillas.

Sí, George había estado en su mundo, era cierto. Quizás porque recordar su "primer beso" había sacado a la superficie la verdad: que el suyo se lo había dado unos meses antes. Había sido a finales de segundo, en la Sala Común. Volvía de un entrenamiento de quidditch con Angelina y Fred, pero su gemelo se había quedado en las cocinas cogiendo comida para esa noche: iban a preparar la mejor broma que Hogwarts jamás hubiese visto. Y la iban a idear cuando el sol se pusiese, por lo que necesitaban energía extra para poner sus maquiavélicos cerebros a funcionar.

Aquel día, pues, volvió solo con Angelina a la Torre de Gryffindor, hablando de estrategias y de cómo Wood se emocionaba de lo lindo en los entrenamientos. Le gustaba estar con ella. De hecho, le gustaba ella, a pesar de que la chica parecía prestarle más atención a su hermano. Y no es que le importase, para nada… Pensaba que ambos hacían muy buena pareja e, interiormente, deseaba que acabasen juntos. Quizás se sentía de esa manera porque tenía algo que Fred nunca tendría: el primer beso de la cazadora de Gryffindor.

Había ocurrido cuando ambos se habían quedado en el descansillo que bifurcaba sus caminos en forma de escaleras: a la derecha las chicas, a la izquierda los chicos. Se habían quedado callados un segundo antes de que ambos se hubiesen inclinado sobre el otro rozando ligeramente sus labios. Corto, casto, pero el primero, después de todo. Ninguno había hecho mención del asunto, tras eso. Mejor así. Después de llevar toda una vida haciendo todo a la vez que Fred, no quería ser el que rompiese ese trato silencioso que habían pactado al nacer: iban a crecer juntos. Siempre. Para siempre.

—Más bien, de emplear sus problemas intestinales para unas nuevas pastillas vomitivas —contestó, con una carcajada—. ¿Crees que el monóxido de carbono podría hacer que los jugos estomacales…?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora:<strong>

Espero que os haya gustado. La idea me vino pensando en que quería hacer una parodia de... lo que fuese. Y los gemelos me gustan TAAAAANTO que tenía que hacer algo con ellos. Dar las gracias, sobre todas las cosas, a **Anna**, porque me estuvo aguantando con mis momentos escuchando "Friday" y "Tiene nombres mil" a tope para inspirarme, porque me lo beteó y me ofreció ayuda. Y felicitar desde aquí, de nuevo, a **Eme**, que es su cumpleaños. Como te he dicho, ya no nos queda "nada" para los treinta. Lloremos.

Para finalizar, recordaros que dejar un review hace feliz a una persona (la que escribe), así que espero leer vuestras impresiones. Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
